1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor drive device capable of notifying a user of adhesion of a cutting fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known that, in a motor drive device for driving a servo motor incorporated in a machine tool or the like, prevents a cutting fluid or the like from adhering to an electronic component incorporated in the motor drive device (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-103750).
In the field of the technique, there is a desire for a technique capable of allowing a user to recognize when a cutting fluid has adhered to a casing of a motor drive device.